The present invention relates to a valve operating mechanism for an internal combustion engine, including a camshaft rotatable in synchronism with the rotation of the internal combustion engine and having integral cams for operating a pair of intake or exhaust valves, and rocker arms angularly movably supported on a rocker shaft for opening and closing the intake or exhaust valves in response to rotation of the cams.
Valve operating mechanisms used in internal combustion engines are generally designed to meet requirements for high-speed operation of the engines. More specifically, the valve diameter and valve lift are selected not to exert substantial resistance to the flow of an air-fuel mixture which is introduced through a valve into a combustion chamber at a rate for maximum engine power.
If an intake valve is actuated at constant valve timing and valve lift throughout a full engine speed range from low to high speeds, then the speed of flow of an air-fuel mixture into the combustion chamber varies from engine speed to engine speed since the amount of air-fuel mixture varies from engine speed to engine speed. At low engine speeds, the speed of flow of the air-fuel mixture is lowered and the air-fuel mixture is subject to less turbulence in the combusion chamber, resulting in slow combustion therein. Therefore, the combustion efficiency is reduced and so is the fuel economy, and the knocking margin is lowered due to the slow combustion.
One solution to the above problems is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-226216. According to the disclosed arrangement, some of the intake or exhaust valves remain closed when the engine operates at a low speed, whereas all of the intake or exhaust valves are operated, i.e., alternately opened and closed, during high-speed operation of the engine. Therefore, the valves are controlled differently in low-and high-speed ranges.